List of Real Players
This list includes the known AI players that you battle or have as allies in Quickmatch. They are added in at the creators' discretion, to recognize contributors to the game, mostly through the forums. Juice Juice is the character of Juice-Box, a contributor of Sky9games, being part of the creators of Strike Force Heroes, Siegius, and Raze 2. She prefers a "Leader" type of skill-set, although not a good leader, an epic team-player. Calling in Attack Choppers, and using a "Last Stand" option, which gives her a 50% boost when about to die. Zetaprime Zetaprime likes to spend his time either playing TF2Team Fortress 2 as the Sniper, playing SFH or the Raze games, and going on the Sky9 forums. He is a bit annoyed at the fact that he uses a mac, and so cannot take screenshots, but he gets by. He tends to go by the name of Exile on SFH and the Raze games, and can be found as Zetaprime9699 on Steam. When put in combat situations, he prefers the Assassin, sneaking up behind his enemies and slashing them to pieces with his Katana. Vagueshade Vagueshade, who goes by the moniker of "Wolf"(SFH1) and "Connor"(SFH2) in-game, is a known contributor of the website Sky9 since it had gone public. He is a seasoned veteran of the Raze series, and is a fan of the gaming industry (Flash, Computer, and Console-Based). His main classes are The Commando and Engineer, stating that they are the most flexible. He often relies on his skills and the environment to win a match, or turn the tables. He has personally chosen the monikers of "Wolf" and "Connor", stating that, "Either by myself or with a team, I'll still be sure to win." and is a fan of completing "Impossible Odds". That includes skydiving horizontally through planes, fighting sentient aliens, or getting good grades. Roxxar As an administrator to this wiki, he tries to maintain good grammar and organization in the wiki. In game, he is known as Roxxar. Only in Strike Force Heroes 2 does he appear as a computer AI. He enjoys all of the classes of both SFH games. But he favors the Medic in SFH and the Sniper in SFH2. Roxxar is a very active Sky9 Forum member. He currently has the highest post count which is no big accomplishment. Platinum123 Platinum123 is the character of Platinum123 (obviously), a founder of Strike Force Heroes and Raze 2 Wiki, elite soldier. He has many things to talk about. He likes the commando and tank classes. Too bad he only just started playing, but he is trying to level up all his characters equally and has a limited amount of time to play each day. MSU_K Kaizer is character of MSU_K, veteran player of Raze 2 and Strike Force Heroes. He prefers Assassin type weapons and Commando weapons. He goes in to the battlefield with most prepared and likes to win tactical victory. His tactics always works. Even his levels are low, most classes have equal levels. His favorite game mode is Capture the Flag and Juggernaut. Sergeant Sledge Sergeant Sledge is the character of Sergeant Sledge (YOU THINK?!). He was a veteran from Raze 1 and Raze 2, and now Strike Force Heroes. He has a tendency to snipe people when they're not looking.. To sum his personality, he is a bit eccentric and has small traces of OCD'O'''bsessive '''C'ompulsive 'D'isorder. He prides himself as an expert sniper. His favorite game modes are TDM and DMTeam Death Match, Death Match. He is utterly disappointed with the lack of Elimination. Chihang321 AKA Marshall Chihang321 He has co-founded this wiki and is a veteran of the air force, and will soon be of the Strike Force. However, he does not like air strikes, with this quote - "Ground vs Ground and Air vs Air combat is what I like. Geddit? Fight fire with fire." '' strikes. That's the last thought for the enemy. Getting shot from nowhere.]]Chihang321 was also the last to put his name down for the AI bots of Strike Force Heroes. Unfortunately, he did not get his name in the AI system, along with not being part of the credits. He uses a highly successful tactic which he calls, "The fake retreat". He maintains long range from the enemy, falling backwards to make the enemy doesn't shoot back. Then he keeps on running backwards while still shooting the blind enemy, and this tactic of his has won a huge amount of battles. So, he is now a level 50 assassin class. Rocky2013 Rocky2013 is the character of Rocky2013 from Sky9Forums. He is a Veteran of Raze 1 and Raze 2 along with countless other Flash FPS. He enjoys killing zombies and helping noobs. He's a great Leader and Founder of the Clan-'RUSHxinHD. ' Xbox 360 Gamertag-Rocky31012013 File:Screen_Shot_2012-06-03_at_8.17.26_PM.png|Me on my favorite map, Caverns. File:Screen_Shot_2012-08-05_at_6.55.30_PM.png|Me, playing CtF. Qwerty282 Qwerty282 is a seasoned veteran of the Raze Series and a fan of many "Humans vs. Aliens/Robots" things. He is the Chief Admin in RazeTwo Wiki. He is mentally stable but insane (Is that possible? Yes!) and suffers a variety of disorders for schizophrenia to OCD and MPDFormerly 'M'ultiple 'P'ersonality 'D'isorder, now called Dissociative Identity Disorder. He enjoys many in-game hobbies like blowing someone's head clean off with the Striker or using a Minigun to keep a body airborne. When it comes to tactics, Qwerty282 lives by the rule "AIs are dumb, and so am I," and tends to charge entire groups of enemies solo as Tank. This ''usually ''works, even through all the stupidity. It also gives him the craziest k/d ratios. He also thinks the OICW stands for Oh I See, WHAM! Destructos AKA Sumit08 from the wiki or Darthman08 from Sky9 Destructos is excellent at long range, sniping enemies with his...magnums and pistols. He prefers to be a Medic, kill enemies with the .44 and use the Skorpion for automatic, and be a Commando, use the M1911 as a primary (for sniping) and use the Minigun for a close range. His tactics are not only to snipe, but also to duck and cover. His tactics mostly works, and if it doesn't work with Commando, consider the enemies are feeling sorry for what they've done. Unless they are long range guys, they are blown up with Martyrdom. If it doesn't work with the Medic, he got a second chance. And then a third. A fourth. A fifth. etc, because he stays near his flag for a minute when he is revived by Self-Revive, and the chance of enemies attacking is 0.001%. His favorite matches are Capture the Flag, so he can get infinite kills, due to the lack of a kill limit. He usually gets about a hundred kills, sometimes even 300. When he is a level 1-5, he puts "Cadet" before his name. 5-10 is Rookie. 10-15 is Sgt (Sergeant). 15-20 is Lt (Lieutenant). 20-30 is Cpt (Captain). 30-40 is Cmd (Commander). And 40-50 is Gen (General). LittleEngines747 LittleEngines747 Has never had a permanent SFH name, for he always changes it. He suffers from Asperger's syndrome, but it does not affect his battle skills in the game. He never appears as an AI, for he started playing in 2013, a few years after the game was made. He is not part of the Sky9 forums, for he does not have an account. His battle strategies vary, but his favorite secondary is The UMP (to him, it means: U Met Pwnage). He likes to sneak up on enemies, saying in his mind, "Surprise, dirty animal" and cut them down with a Jackal sniper rifle; go crazy with the Minigun and mow foes down; use an Omar shotgun on tanks to take them down; or even use a G36 on the enemy to troll them by killing when they try to charge him, and when they spawn! He gets a high kill amount and a low death amount in each CTFCapture The Flag match, on average getting 125 kills and only 1-5 deaths (they are only caused by the environment). References Category:Characters Category:Content Category:Strike Force Heroes Category:Strike Force Heroes 2